Monarchverse
Árbore De Mundos (literally Tree of Worlds) is a verse created by Monarch Laciel. About the verse The Árbore De Mundos (ÁDM verse) is a verse created by Monarch Laciel. It contains several prominent stories of different settings due to the expansive cosmology of the verse.. There are a variety of characters throughout the verse, as well as parallel and alternate universes. Currently there are four main story works within the verse, Monstrum, Forsaken By God (FBG), The Reality Wars and (to be named). There is also the short story collection The Watcher's Journeys. Verse Lore The main lore of the verse is that the supreme being, the Monarch, created four beings known as the High Kings, to embody and command the four absolutes of Creation, Existence, Destruction and Non-Existence. These beings were charged with maintaining the Cycle, a phenomena the Monarch created in order to amuse himself, involving the eternally recurring creation of a new infinitely dimensioned, infinitely multiversed world, the existence of this world, the destruction of this world, and the non-existence after destruction. In this revolution of the Cycle, the world created is known as the Árbore De Mundos (literally Tree of Worlds) due to the totality of its infinitely dimensioned multiverse existing within a paraphysical Oak. Specific Worlds (Story Verses) Monstrum: The world tells the story of the Mahraki hunter Lazan Clovek and his apprentice Elric Grammson. It is set in a medieval world with vaguely steampunk elements that is filled with monstrous creatures called Mahraki. The main plot entails Lazan and Elric getting embroiled in a series of increasingly momentous events, starting with being pulled into a civil war within the kingdom, and ending with trying to stop a Mahraki God from eating their planet. Overall this world is not too powerful, with its top tiers being planet level via size, the majority of its monsters being between small building level and city block, and the majority of its human character tiers being around 9-A. The verse does have several good speed feats for its tiers, and a few powerful abilities, such as electricity manipulation, absorption, and biological manipulation, and low-high regen in some characters, but overall, it isn't that strong. It does have the metal called Demonbane however, which is extremely corrosive and deadly poisonous to Mahraki upon touch, which is used to forge some of the weapons seen in the verse, which acts as a decent hax against these monsters. Forsaken by God: This world is set in a slightly different alternate future timeline to our world, and takes place after the Armageddon and Judgement day spoken of in the Bible arrived. Since this time, the heavens have closed, hell has opened and no children can be born. All who die remain as ghosts. In the absence of any divine protection, powerful demons run rampant over the lands, slowly warping and changing earth to hell. At the same time though, the withdrawing of God from the world has allowed humans to learn to use demon magic, which grants them the ability to protect themselves. The plot kicks off when (undecided protagonist #1) finds a young girl who can use seraphic magic, and believes that this is God's way of offering a way out - if he can take her to Ground Zero, where the heavenly gates first opened, without the demons killing her, she can use her magic to open the gates and reconnect their world with the heavens. This verse is extremely powerful, with even the weakest humans being Town level at minimum thanks to the use of magic, and having potent hax resistance and hax such as potent soul and mind manipulation, time manipulation and reality warping, as well as fire manipulation, and its high tiers reach at least multiversal. Reality's War: This verse is a sort of Urban/High fantasy genre. The main idea of the verse is that throughout history magic users exist. This magic is used by making contracts with the Outsiders who exist beyond our realty, who grant teach these sorcerers power and teach them how to enforce their will on reality. Unfortunately, reality doesn't like being controlled, so it attempts to rectify changes made by sorcerers in a variety of ways, ranging from nullifying the magic, and sometimes simply kicking the sorcerer out of reality. To avoid this, most sorcerers specify one ability they want to use, which massively lessens the chance of Reality taking an interest in you. This world is focused on physically weak (relatively speaking - they are all 9-B to 9-A) characters with interesting abilities with extremely potent hax. Additionally, all of the Outsiders are 1-A by transcending the infinite layers of the world. (To be named): This world focuses on the potential collapse of the Cycle due to Abydos's machinations, and the tale of Prom (short for Prometheus), who is revealed to be Daedalus's descendant. The Watcher's Journey: This is a series of short stories from the perspective of Mattias Comeran, where he visits different worlds and learns about them. They mostly take place when he is far younger than when he appears in (To be named) above, so he isn't as powerful or as knowledgeable, though his personality is otherwise unchanged. Cosmology of the verse The cosmology of the Arbore De Mundus verse works on a "story-based" cosmology, somewhat modeled on the Umineko Naku No Koro Ni's composite hierarchy cosmology. There are an infinite number of layers of existence within each World Fruit. Each layer can have different numbers of spatial and temporal dimensions, but they all have at least 5 dimensions of width, height and length, and time and possibility. These layers stack on each other and add their dimensions to each other. For example making it so that 3-D beings of the 2nd layer are 8-D beings to the first layer. To any higher layer, the lower layer is just a story to be read and written at will. These layers of existence exist within the "flesh" of every World Fruit. The entire Oak, and all World Fruits and layers within them are divided into 4 planes, which are separate from the layers and dimensions. They are referred to in order of "depth". Assiah,' '''the physical plane. This plane is inhabited by all physical objects, phenomena and forces in the World Fruits. Matter, light, gravity, space, time and dimensions all exist on Assiah. This plane is inhabited by the body. Magic that controls these things is done by using magic on Assiah, and is commonly referred to as first planar magic. This plane is the only one that does not exist in the Oak proper, due to physical objects, phenomena, space and time being irrelevant there. '''Yetzirah', the mental plane. This plane is inhabited by the Psyche (mind), and is inhabited by feelings, dreams, beliefs, fears, hopes, etc. Magic on this plane is commonly used for mind control, mental illusion creation, projections, empathetic manipulation, etc. Magic used on this plane is referred to as second planar magic. Ber'iah, the spiritual plane. This plane is inhabited by souls. Magic on this plane is called 3rd planar magic, and can be used to destroy, create and alter souls. Atzulith, the conceptual plane. It is the deepest plane. This plane is the foundation of all reality in the World Fruits, where the ideas that shape the fundamental structures of reality exist. All magic wielders passively affect themselves within the conceptual plane to reinforce and protect their concepts and sub-concepts from interference, but it is impossible for all but the most powerful beings to affect anything else on the conceptual plane. However, certain abilities are capable of re-writing or erasing the concepts that exist in Atziluth, allowing them to control the near-totality of the World Fruit's reality. Additionally, by controlling deeper planes, one can also to a degree control the shallower planes. E.g. Control the mind of someone and you control the body, control the soul of someone and you control their mind, control the concept and sub-concepts of something and you control everything about them. It is also important to note that while all World Fruits have the planes, how they align with that World Fruit and how they affect and are affected vary between worlds. 1-A beings are those who exist outside the layers of stories, and are able to freely alter any world at any layer, project avatars anywhere into different layers, or even alter the fundamental nature and hierarchy of the layers and planes themselves. These beings all exist outside the World Fruits and within the Oak proper. The beings who naturally exist in this area are divided into the Kings and the factions of the Vedrfolnir, Ratatoskrs, and the Nidhogg. The Kings rule over and embody some concept and aspect throughout the World Fruits and mostly do whatever they want. Vedrfolnirs seek to protect the World Fruits of the Oak from the Nidhoggs, Ratatoskrs are neutral and simply exist, though they may occasionally ally with either side for amusement, and Nidhoggs seek to destroy the World Fruits by devouring them. It is important to note however that all of these beings still "exist" in the sense that Daedalus created them and Ammarriel embodies them all, and are not yet free of the duality of existence and non-existence - they simply transcend the World Fruits, which are a lesser form of existence in comparison. Beyond the Oak itself lies the Outer Realms, a place free of all concepts of time, reality, existence, non-existence. Here, logic, physics, magic, reality, natural laws, time, existence and non-existence are merely fictional concepts that exist only to amuse its residents. The Oak itself, as infinite and endless as it may be to those within it, is nothing more than a single tree in a vast garden of oaks looked over by the Monarch's manifestation from his Palace. Finally, there is the meta-world, which is our world (yes. I have reality fiction interaction). The only being to be directly reference in this verse from the meta-world is the Monarch's true self, as while any other being from the meta-world can view this verse, none of them can control or interact with this verse in the slightest. Here is a semi-detailed list of significant areas within the verse: Outer Realms: The outer realms are the where the Monarch and his chosen reside. They lie outside of the Oak beyond the Cycle, outside of existence, non-existence, time, creation and destruction. All who dwell within are free from any interference, save the Monarch's own. It is made of three main sections. The Monarch's Palace: A structure vastly transcending all concepts of time, space, dimensions, existence and non-existence, existing above the other two sections of the Outer Realms. It is itself made up of two main areas, The Throne Room, upon which the Monarch sits on oversees all aspects of the Cycle, and the Endless Library, a storehouse containing the records of every world every created, and every possible variation of every world ever created. Within the centre of the Library lies the Oracle, a small mirror within which lies the absolute omniscience of the Monarch. The Throne is an infinitely large and indestructible construct that appears to be made of marble and onyx, and inscribed on its surface is every story and every variation of every story ever thought of. Elysium, the Golden City: To those of the Cycle (it's true appearance is incomprehensible and indescribable for any who do not live there), Elysium appears as infinitely large heavenly city, inhabited by those who, when they were about to die, were judged as worthy or interesting enough to live, and were plucked from their world and taken to this one by the Monarch. It is an idyllic world comprised of many different settings to make the inhabitants comfortable. The inhabitants of Elysium also have beings from previous cycles. Macros Infernus, the Final Hell: An infinite hell capable of holding any being of the Cycle, no matter how powerful. This is where the Monarch torments those who have attracted his hatred, something exceedingly difficult to do, due to the Monarch viewing all as mere fiction, and thus largely beneath him interacting. Like Elysium, it also holds being from previous cycles who have earned the Monarch's ire. Ginnungagap: This is the ultimate void that the Monarch existed in for time transcending eternity, before he dreamed all else into being. All who enter this place save the Monarch and those protected by his power are reduced to something less than existence, less than non-existence, and even further less than that. Even True-Godly regeneration cannot save one cast into this place, and they will be utterly erased from all of existence, non-existence, and that which incomprehensible place that infinitely transcends them. High Realms: The High Realms are comprised of a series of universes, each ruled over by the Kings. The Forge: '''Kingdom of Daedalus, King of Creation. A world of fantastic works of art and incredible monuments, below the surface of which lies endless rivers of molten metals. It's main settlement is the flying city-fortress Astora of the Stars, a warped and beautiful place that ignores spacial confines an limitations. '''The Wasteland: '''Kingdom of Ahriman, King of Ruin. A barren place of toxic air, cursed wind and corrupted life. Within it lies the Well of Corruption where Ahriman dwells, from which all malice in the Oak stems. '''The Battlefield: Kingdom of Mezael, King of Battle. Endless plains on which phantom soldiers battle each other for eternity, while blades of wildly varying sizes lie embedded in the ground. The Forest of Life: Kingdom of Ammarriel, King of Existence. An endless jungle of towering trees and wondrous wildlife. Chaos: Kingdom of Atrophis, King of Destruction. An infinite realm in a constant cycle of devouring itself even as it stretches out endlessly. The Void: Kingdom of Abydos, King of Non-Existence. This is not a normal World Fruit, and is instead a mirror that exists back to back with the normal Oak and its World Fruits. A black void within which is home to the unbeings. Only those of non-existence can see is true form, which is a perfectly inverted mirror image of the Oak itself. The Clocktower: '''Kingdom of Aternus, King of Time. A twisting vertical maze of clockwork within which time itself shifts in each area, often resulting in strange occurrences such as seeing your past and future selves climb, and wandering for days only to find mere minutes have passed where you left. At the centre lies Aternus's Clock, which measures Meta Time. '''The Dreamlands: '''Kingdom of Mania, King of Sentience. A chaotic landscape that conforms the space around inhabitants to their minds, conscious and subconscious, fears, hopes, loves, nightmares. '''Asphodel: Kingdom of Imorrigan, King of Spirit. It is an infinite swirling vortex of every soul within the infinite World Fruits, and within the centre of rests the "Meta Soul", the original force behind every soul in the Oak, where those from either worlds without an afterlife, or those who have had their "Outer Soul" destroyed, are sent. Celestia:'' Kingdom of Vitabarelius, King of Laws. One of the most obviously large kingdoms, this world is situated in the midst of space, with celestial bodies orbiting around the invisible surface on which you walk. '''The World Fruits:' Notable World Fruits are: * The Monstrum World * The Forsaken World * The Reality's War World. Supporters / Opponents Supporters: Monarch Laciel Tzoolkin Ultima Reality (Really cool verse with interesting cosmology and lore) Opponents: Neutrals: The power of the Verse Arbore De Mundus tends to vary in power between worlds, with the Monstrum world reaching 5-B at its top tiers, the Forsaken World having its normal humans being 7-C and reaching 2-B with at its God Tiers, and the Reality's War world having several 1-A beings. With the appearance of the rest of the Oak however, the verse's power rises even higher, with the Ratatoskrs, Nidohoggs and Vedrfolnir, all existing beyond the infinite layers of the World Fruits, the Kings being higher than that, and the High Kings vastly transcending even the Kings at their peaks. Outside the Oak there are Lord Sin and Lady Virtue who are both High 1-A and the Kindly One being above even them, and the Monarch who created the Cycle and the High Kings to begin with being questionably omnipotent. Overall, the verse is very powerful, containing many characters with incredible hax and DC. The Forsaken Verse notably stands out, due to its powerful hax, resistances, and resistance negation. Important Notes and Explanations Here are the links to pages that describe important concepts and ideas within the verse. Forsaken By God Notes Characters of this verse Outer Realms * The Monarch * The Kindly One * Lord Sin * Lady Virtue The High Kings * Daedalus, King of Creation * Ammarriel, King of Existence * Atrophis, King of Destruction * Abydos, King of Non-Existence The Greater Kings * Mania, King of Minds * Yamathyssa, King of Souls * Vitabellaria, King of Acts * Aternus, King of Time * Ahriman, King of Ruin * Mezael, King of Battle The Lesser Kings * Oneiroi, King of Dreams * Lazan Clovek, King of Monsters The Seven Children of Sin * Acedius * Gulius * Luxurius * Avaritius * Superbius * Irius * Invidius Monstrum * The Great Progenitor * The Great Devourer * Lazan Clovek * Elric Grammson * The Crawler The Forsaken World * Angels and Gods ** Tetragrammaton * Humans ** Adam Lawrence ** Hope Elizabeths ** Luther Francis * Demons and Devils ** The Demon of Autumn ** Ba'al ** Mephistopheles ** Abbadon ** Asmodeus ** Babel ** Beelzebub ** Satan * Eldritch Abominations and Mysterious Beings ** The Legion ** The Sitting Man Reality's War Characters * Humans ** Mr Caine ** Nihilo Deus ** Samuel Eloi ** Michael Vinci * The Outsiders ** Aqxqhys The Demon Emperors * The Ash Charred Emperor * The Blood Drenched Emperor * The Brine Soaked Emperor * The Corpse Mounted Emperor Miscellaneous Beings * Mattias Comeran * Malefi Weapons of the Verse * The Eye of Ultimate Command * Antithesis * The Apple * Dream Killer * Void * World Cleaver * Mortis Scythe * Light-Bringer * Banespear * God's Ruin Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles